


La gente en mi vida

by GinaDeSpell



Series: Avatar: Rising (Español) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Altern Universe - No Quirks but Bending, Alternate Universe - Avatar, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Baby Bakugou Katsuki, Baby Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki and Midoriya Inko are Best Friends, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Español | Spanish, F/M, Hisashi Midoriya is a firebender, M/M, Masaru Bakugo is a firebender, Midoriya Hisashi has a secret, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Inko is a waterbender, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mitsuki Bakugo is a non bender, Pregnant Bakugo Mitsuki, Pregnant Midoriya Inko, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Protective Midoriya Inko, Supportive Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Toshinori Yagi is the avatar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaDeSpell/pseuds/GinaDeSpell
Summary: "¿Qué tan cruel podía ser el mundo?"Fueron las palabras que pasaban en la cabeza Inko. Inko Midoriya era una tranquila chica, no merecía que el mundo la hiciera sufrir tanto, pero aún así éste se empeñaba en hacer que gente entrara y se fuera de su vida incluso desde pequeña. Desde sus padres, su amigo Toshinori, su amado Hisashi. Todos se iban y la dejaban sola.Su única esperanza... era su hijo Izuku."Oh, espíritus, dioses o lo que sea que controla éste mundo. ¿Por qué son tan crueles conmigo?"
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko, David Shield/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Inko & Bakugo Masaru, Midoriya Inko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/David Shield/Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye
Series: Avatar: Rising (Español) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167164
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo parte 1

"¿Qué tan cruel podía ser el mundo?"

Fueron las palabras que pasaban en la cabeza Inko, desde pequeña hasta su ahora adultez. Apenas recordaba su infancia. Sus padres la dejaron sola cuando era una niña. La chica de cabello verde creció prácticamente sola en aquella casa abandonada, en ese pueblo viejo de la tribu agua del sur.

El sur un tiempo fue un pueblo próspero unos pocos años, cuando el jefe Tonraq junto a su esposa y su hija tuvieron en cargo a la población. Pero pueblo que nace muerto vuelve a morir eventualmente. La guerra de los 100 años había devastado el lugar antes de la llegada del jefe, y por mucho que él y su familia intentaron ayudarle a prosperar, la llegada de la tecnología y la terquedad de los nuevos líderes los hizo quedar como pueblo viejo de nuevo.

Y ella tenía que vivir en esa pocilga.

Aunque no todo era tan malo. Los leones tortuga la bendijeron al nacer con esa habilidad que compartía con muchos de su hogar: Agua control… La habilidad de curar, la habilidad de manejar las olas del frío mar del sur a su antojo. No era la más fuerte, de hecho, se podría decir que ni siquiera era fuerte en su habilidad de pelea. Pero le daba fuerza interior, confianza en sí misma, y sentía que era útil ante la frialdad de la adversidad; y le daba un trabajo para sobrevivir a las frías heladas que pasaban en el lugar.

Fue en este pueblo, en la época de su adolescencia, cuando llegó un muchacho de cabellos dorados. Era fuerte, su cuerpo era enorme, sus sonrisas eran extravagantes y llenas de ilusión y paz. Decía venir del polo norte, directamente a aprender de su pueblo la curación porque “quería ser un símbolo de paz para todos” y saber cómo los otros hacían su trabajo.

Toshinori Yagi se volvió pronto su amigo. Era de las únicas cosas buenas que pasaban en ese desdichado pueblo abandonado.

También la ayudaba que tenían visitas de todo el mundo para ver los viejos templos que se encontraban en la zona. Templos tan antiguos dedicados a personajes que figuran en viejas y extrañas leyendas que ella nunca terminaría de comprender, pero que, con fascinación, a veces lograba escuchar.

Y más le fascinaban tras la llegada de aquel chico.

— ¿Te sabes la historia de la primer guerrera Kyoshi? ¡Ella fue un avatar!

— Uh, creo que no la conozco Toshi. - Inko dijo con una sonrisa, observando a su nuevo amigo.

— Era una mujer que era incluso más alta que yo, y con unos pies mucho más grandes que cualquiera que hayamos conocido. ¡De seguro le olían las patas! - Toshinori tendía a irse por la tangente con este tipo de datos, pero al menos hacía reír a la muchacha. — Como sea, esa señora agarró un pedazo de terreno enorme del antiguo reino tierra y lo separó del continente para hacer su propia isla. Ahora se llama la isla Kyoshi, de hecho creo que no han perdido sus costumbres. ¡Oh! ¡Inko! ¿Recuerdas a los señores raros que vinieron en el barco la semana pasada? ¿Esos Dai Li? ¡Kyoshi creó esa órden! Me sorprende que aún los usen después de que tres o cuatro veces intentaron pasarse de listos para conquistar el reino tierra. - El muchacho rodó los ojos, para luego volver a ver la gran estatua a aquella mujer en ese templo. — ¿Me pregunto si serán aún tan indispensables? Digo, está la policía de los maestros metal pero... ¡Oh! Lo siento, debo estar aburriéndote...

— No, para nada. - Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, para luego caminar a la siguiente estatua y escuchar otra historia de parte del muchacho, quién no sólo sabía aquellas leyendas, decía los nombres de aquellas figuras: Korra, Aang, Nana, Roku, Sena, Eizo, Genji, Daigoro, Kyoshi; cuando las contaba, parecía como si él mismo hubiera visto los sucesos.

— ¿Sabías que los avatares lograban controlar los cuatro elementos? ¡Imagina la cantidad de poder que tendrían! Aunque por lo que sé, a todos los avatares siempre les costaba alguno de los 4, ¡O les costaban los 4 de plano! Por ejemplo, a Aang, el avatar que venció a la nación del fuego, ¡Le costaba la tierra! ¡Y el fuego le aterraba como no tienes idea! Y a Korra, la avatar después de él, le costaba tanto el aire como todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo espiritual, pero era extremadamente salvaje a la hora de pelear, ¡Usando fuego, agua y tierra a diestra y siniestra!. - Dijo, rascándose la nariz de forma orgullosa.

Contaba como Korra había vencido a un hombre que trató de arrebatarle el control de los elementos al mundo, cómo Aang venció al gobernante de la nación del fuego, cómo Kuruk fue una persona bastante liberal que perdió a su amada ante un espíritu roba rostros, cómo Nana venció a un gran hombre que amenazó la paz del mundo un par de veces ya. Todos bajo el seudónimo del “avatar”.

Para Inko aquellas historias eran simples cuentos que pasaban para la hora de dormir, pero escucharlas del muchacho le hacía sentir que eran reales… Y las disfrutaba mucho a pesar del aire de nostalgia en la voz profunda del chico.

También recordaba cuando aprendían juntos a curar.

— Ah, ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil? - Toshinori, si bien era un muchacho alegre de sonrisas grandes, siempre terminaba frustrado ante la constante de cambio que traía el agua control. ¡Era como si fuera malo en su propio elemento!... ¿Era su elemento?...

Bueno, Inko tampoco puede decir mucho, la muchacha controlaba casi tan mal su propio elemento como el otro, así que no le decía nada.

— ¡Uh-Uh! Quizás sí escuchamos la historia de la gran Katara nos ayude a mejorar.

— ¿Katara? ¿Te refieres a la autora del libro de texto?

Los libros que usaban para aprender de la curación tenían el nombre de una mujer en su portada: Katara.

— ¡Si! Justo ella. De hecho, ¿Sabías que estuvo acompañando al avatar Aang en su aventura por encontrar la paz? - Toshi dijo con melancolía — Juntos terminaron la guerra, después de que Aang venció al señor del fuego Ozai, y después hasta se casaron y tuvieron hijos. ¡De hecho! La gran Katara fue la curandera más hábil de su época, y una gran maestra agua a la que había qué temer. ¡Ella venció a la señora del fuego Azula en un combate! Aunque la historia de como la venció no la conozco, solo sé que al parecer Azula hizo trampa... ¡Y también sé que la pobre Azula terminó en un hospital mental! ¿Qué tan salvaje habrá sido esa pelea para romper la psique de alguien así?

Como se dijo, era como si Toshinori hubiera vivido todo eso, pero le causaba cierta extrañeza. Los ojos del muchacho se veían viejos, pero tenía poco más de su edad…

¿El avatar era real? ¿Sería Toshinori?...

No hallaría explicación… al menos no en ése momento.

* * *

Pasaron los años. Ambos lo lograron dominar el arte del agua control, en casi todas sus facetas: Batalla, defensa, curación, hielo, vapor... eran maestros después de haber entrenado juntos. Pero Inko, por cosas del destino, no volvió a ver a Toshi. En cuanto terminaron su aprendizaje, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules vino por él en un gran barco, y no les dio tipo de despedirse.

Era como si Toshinori fuera una persona de gran importancia en su pueblo de origen, como si les urgiera que regresará rápido para salvar a su pueblo de algo...

O el mundo, quizás…

No lo sabría hasta muchos años después.

* * *

En estos años, Inko ya era mayor de edad. Y tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con una oportunidad de salir de ese pueblo viejo: La república Unida de las Naciones le hacía un llamado.

Específicamente, Ciudad República la llamaba. La ciudad principal de una nación construida tras la caída del imperio de la Nación del Fuego, cuando trató de imponer en todo el mundo hace ya muchísimos años, siglos incluso. Construida en las colonias que tuvieron en zonas de la Nación Tierra, donde la vida nocturna llamaba, donde la tecnología y el avance estaba. Donde estaban las mejores universidades. Donde la llamaron para tomar clases y convertirse en una muy buena médica para la comisión elemental.

La comisión elemental fue el nombre que recibió la orden del loto blanco tras muchos años de su existencia, cuando comenzaron a cambiar las cosas para todos los maestros. Esa sociedad antigua que trascendía todas las naciones, desde el anterior Reino Tierra (actualmente Nación Tierra), hasta los extraños maestros aire que terminaron asentándose y dejando atrás muchas de las enseñanzas que sus antepasados tenían, todo después de la implementación de nuevas reglas para todos aquellos seres que fueran capaces de controlar un elemento.

Estas reglas limitaban a todos los maestros, pero mantenían protegidos a los mismos y a los no maestros, pues luego de que los Igualitarios (un grupo... Terrorista...) levantaran una extraña sensación en la ciudad acerca de las relaciones de poder entre los maestros y los no maestros (a pesar de que una hábil “maestra aire” reveló que el hombre que los dirigía era un maestro sangre), los no maestros comenzaron a exigir regulaciones entre los maestros, regulaciones que impidieran que éstos los lastimaran a ellos, a sus negocios y hogares.

Luego de unos años fue cuando entró el antiguo loto blanco, ahora llamado la comisión elemental. Se implementaron regulaciones, y estas regulaciones provocaron que la gente tuviera qué tomar estudios, estos estudios provocaron que las escuelas tuvieran que generar papeles, y un montón de tonterías que terminaron por hacer que la mayoría de los maestros tuvieran qué tener una licencia para usar sus poderes.

Y aquí es donde entra ella.

Estas regulaciones se extendieron por el mundo, hasta llegar a su pueblo. Obviamente, ahora estaba obligada a sacar una licencia para poder seguir trabajando. ¡¿Y porqué no usar está oportunidad para salir de ahí?!

— ¡Vaya, la ciudad es enorme! - La mujer veía a todos lados, excitada y ansiosa por la gran vista que tenía.

Había llegado hace pocas horas en un barco junto a varios compañeros, casi todos eran maestros. Tenían la misión de conseguir sus licencias en un año, y tendrían qué regresar a sus hogares en cuanto la consiguieran.

Pero Inko planeaba quedarse ahí. Sí, era mejor. Empezar de nuevo, vivir en una bonita ciudad, lejos del frío... ¡Y quizás se encontraría a su amigo por ahí! ¡O quizás haría más amistades! No lo sabía, pero está era una nueva aventura que la chica de ojos esmeraldas esperaba vivir.

Pasaron los días, ¡Y cada vez la ciudad mejoraba ante ella! Si bien había mucha gente que era hostil, no era nuevo para ella. Pero... ¡No hacía frío! Al menos no en esta época del año. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía sudar de tantos lados! Era una experiencia que podría verse desagradable pero para ella significaba que no moría de frío con sus diez cobijas sobre ella. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera tenía que dormir con cobijas, una sábana era suficiente.

También, sus clases eran geniales. ¡Estaba aprendiendo mucho! El agua control también podía ser utilizada para hacer medicinas, telas, electricidad, ¡De todo! Y debido a su enfoque en el campo de la medicina como enfermera, estaba aprendiendo a usar su curación de forma mucho más efectiva. ¡Y gracias a su amigo Toshinori y a los libros de la gran Katara no estaba tan perdida!

También admitía que era extraño que la clase que más disfrutaba era una que ni siquiera tenía que ver con su especialidad.

Los clubes de la universidad eran abiertos: cualquiera podía entrar para sacar algo extra además de la especialidad. Si bien era un año nada más, podía aprender algo más.

El club en el que entró la chica era un club de costura. Y pues... La verdad lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

O quizás tenía que ver con que conoció a sus nuevos mejores amigos en este club.

— ¡Mitsuchan! ¡Masa-kun! - Inko llamó la atención de una muchacha de cabello rubio cenizo que estaba junto a un muchacho de cabello castaño.

— ¡Inko-senpai! - Gritó la de rubio cenizo, levantando un brazo y saludando mientras una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se asomaba por sus labios.

— Inko-chan - el castaño hizo lo mismo, sonriendo un poco.

Ambos compartían el color de sus ropas: Rojos, naranjas, ocres, amarillos y negros. Eran los colores de la nación del fuego.

— ¡Los alcancé! - La de cabello verde se detuvo frente a ellos, jadeando un poco por todo lo que corrió mientras cargaba encima un botiquín de medicina y dos rollos gordos de tela.

— ¡Senpai! Dame eso, no deberías de cargar tú sola tantas cosas. - La rubia se quejó quitándole los rollos de tela y dándole un pequeño zape. — Dijimos que los tres íbamos a ir por estas cosas. - Finalmente, solo le pasó las telas al muchacho.

— L-Lo se, pero es que pasaba fuera del taller cuando venía y pues... - La muchacha, de forma dulce, solo se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

— No pasa nada - El chico dijo, tratando de cargar los tres tucos de tela. ¡Vaya que eran pesados!

Massaru y Mitsuki eran dos compañeros del club de costura.

El muchacho era el líder de éste, pues su familia tenía una fábrica de ropa y estaba estudiando para poder manejarla cuando se la heredaran. Además, era un hábil maestro fuego, después de tres generaciones sin maestros en su familia. ¡Vaya que tenía suerte el muchacho! Su talento compensaba el hecho de que era un muchacho bastante tranquilo y amable.

Mitsuki por su parte, era una chica no maestra con un carácter muy fuerte dos años menor que Masaru e Inko. Venía de una familia que trabajaba en la moda también, y estaba en la universidad ya, tomando las clases necesarias para ser una modista experta.

Y ambos eran grandes amigos de Inko. Desde que llegó la muchacha del sur no se separaban de ella.

* * *

Estaba por la mitad de su año de estadía en Ciudad República. ¡Deseaba tanto quedarse! Mitsuki y Masaru estaban ahí, sus clases estaban ahí, sus pocas cosas, todo lo que tenía. Su nueva vida.

Pero aún no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para quedarse. Estaba ahí con papeles de estudiante, no con papeles de citadina…

Odiaba qué tan estrictos eran con el maldito papeleo en este país.

Pero las cosas positivas eran mejor. Si, lo eran.

Ella estaba pensando en su situación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su universidad, sumergida en sus pensamientos...

Cuando sintió chocar con algo.

— ¡Disculpa! ¿Te encuentras bien? - O más bien alguien, pues tras caer de sentón al suelo escuchó una voz varonil, y al voltear hacia arriba vio a un muchacho... De cabellos rizados blancos, pecas que cubrían su rostro, ojos soñadores oscuros, y una sonrisa tímida entre sus labios. Él estiró su mano hacia ella, con el afán de ayudarla.

La muchacha la tomó sin decir nada, solo con pequeños sonidos que salían de su boca con muchos nervios.

Él la ayudó a levantarse, disculpándose nuevamente. Sus manos se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que a él se le formó un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y la soltó, volteando a otro lado y rascándose la nuca.

Ella también volteó a otro lado, jugando con sus dedos unos segundos. El rubor de sus mejillas seguía, y solo pudo voltear a verlo de reojo.

Él la volteó a ver.

— ¿T-Te encuentras bien? - preguntó, nuevamente algo apenado.

— S-Si, yo... Estaba distraída... No-No fue tu, uhm, culpa... - Dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— E-Eso es bueno. - El muchacho tragó en seco, y carraspeó la garganta. — ¿Eres... Del curso de enfermería?

— ¿Uh? Ah, sí. Lo soy. - Señaló su bolsa, que claramente era un botiquín. — Y... ¿Tú?

— De ingeniería eléctrica. - Dijo ya un poco más tranquilo, con el rubor bajándole. — Ah, sí. Soy - tosió un poco aún apenado, estirando su mano hacia ella — Soy Hisashi, Midoriya Hisashi.

— I-Inko... - Ella estrechó la mano del muchacho nuevamente, tras pasar su mano por su cabello, echándolo atrás de su oreja.

— Es... Un gusto. - Él ahora hizo una reverencia, parecida a la que hizo Inko anteriormente.

— E-El gusto es mío... - volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su amado Hisashi.

Y no pasó mucho de ello cuando los dos se hicieron grandes amigos. Fue un flechazo instantáneo, casi cómo cuando Mitsuki y Masaru se hicieron sus amigos, pero había algo más.

Hisashi era un muchacho bastante extraño, pero era lindo a ojos de la peliverde. Era tímido, pero al mismo tiempo era bastante alegre y expresivo; tenía sonrisas amables, pero si lo molestabas podía mirarte con el desprecio que vería el señor del fuego Ozai a cualquiera que no fuera él; tenía un orgullo muy elevado, pero se quebraba con facilidad; sus pecas lo hacían ver cómo una galaxia de maravillas, pero sus ojos parecían la entrada a una peligrosa cueva; era lento para enojarse e incluso intentaba no hacerlo, pero al hacerlo era difícil mirar hacia otro lado pues un aura lo rodeaba que te obligaba a verlo, prestarle atención, y hacer lo que te dijera que hicieras... Era una contradicción andante. Un ser imponente pero reservado, que a la muchacha le estaba gustando mucho.

Hisashi, además, era un maestro fuego que portaba ropas de la nación tierra. Sus padres eran una mujer de la nación del fuego y un hombre de la nación tierra; tenía un hermano menor que no era maestro. Desde pequeño vivió en Ba Sing Se hasta que entraron en vigor las licencias y su padre lo llevó a vivir a la ciudad cuando tenía tan solo doce separándolo de su madre y su hermano.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis se peleó con su padre, y partieron caminos para no volver a verlo ni saber nada de su hermano ni su madre.

Inko comenzó a invitarlo a todas las salidas que hacía con sus amigos, pero siempre tomados de las manos a dónde fueran.

Estaba junto a la rubia sentada en un parque, mientras Hisashi y Masaru estaban en otro lado jugando con un balón.

— Eeey, senpai, veo que te agarraste a uno bueno ¿No? - Mitsuki le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, picándola con un dedo en la mejilla.

— ¡M-Mitsuchan! ¡No digas esas cosas! - La muchacha se había puesto roja como tomate.

— ¡Ha! Te agarraste a un rarito.

— ¿Ra-Rarito?... Pero mira quién habla. - La peliverde se encogió de hombros de forma graciosa. — Digo, tú y Masaru también andan muy juntitos últimamente y también él es bastante raro.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me digas algo obvio! ¡Y no lo llames raro! ¡Solo yo puedo llamarlo raro! - La rubia le enseñó el puño, aunque de forma bastante graciosa porque la chica se puso tan roja como un tomate.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú también llamaste a Hisashi raro! - se cubrió a si misma con una mano a modo de defensa, pero de forma juguetona. — No es mi culpa que estén tan tortolitos ustedes dos... Además... - El rubor bajó, cuando una sonrisa tímida se asomó en los labios de la peliverde. Dio un suspiro. — La verdad creo que se ven bien juntos...

El rubor de la rubia aumentó hasta su cuello. Parecía un tomate, e Inko no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

Mitsuki llevó las manos a sus mejillas y, en su enojo, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a la de cabello verde.

— ¡Tonta! - Gritó para luego gruñirle.

Inko no dejaba de reír, apretando con sus manos su estómago.

— ¡M-Mi panza! ¡Mi panza! ¡Jajajaja!

La muchacha rubia seguía gritándole hasta que de la nada se quedó en silencio. Inko levantó la mirada tras reírse tanto, encontrándose con los ojos de Hisashi, quienes veían a Mitsuki con frialdad. Pero cuando vio que Inko lo estaba viendo, esa frialdad cambió al instante a una sonrisa amable.

Mitsuki, que de verse algo asustada, solo se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado algo molesta.

— Es un rarito... - Dijo en voz baja.

Inko se quedó en silencio unos segundos cuando Hisashi se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano, y luego la abrazó.

Rato después, ya iban de regreso al departamento de la muchacha, solo Hisashi y ella.

— ... Hisashi. - La de cabello verde volteó a ver de reojo al de cabello blanco. Este volteó a verla.

— ¿Que?

— No me gusta que hagas eso. - Dijo de golpe, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Hacer qué? - El de pecas frunció el ceño.

— Eso que hiciste. Viste a Mitsuki-chan muy feo...

— Pero te estaba molestando, incluso te dio un golpe.

— ¿O sea que lo hiciste a propósito? - Se detuvo en seco, viendo al hombre con el ceño fruncido. — Hisashi, estábamos jugando, no estuvo bien pero tampoco estuvo bien que la vieras de esa forma. - Se cruzó de brazos.

El muchacho suspiró, volteando a otro lado y rascando su nuca.

— Perdón. Yo...

— No lo vuelvas a hacer. Esa... Mirada. - Dijo ella, temblando un poco abrazándose. El solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Él se acercó a abrazarla, haciendo que se recargara contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello...

— Intentaré no hacerlo... - El muchacho dijo en un susurro, solo para ellos dos.

Inko suspiró, dejándose abrazar, escuchando la voz del de pecas... Se quedaron así unos minutos, para luego continuar con su caminata.


	2. Prólogo, parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sensación de ahogo/asfixia

Llegó la última semana en que se quedaría. ¡Ya tenía su licencia! Pero estaba algo triste porque no había encontrado una excusa para quedarse. No había conseguido trabajo lo suficientemente bueno para quedarse, la renta de su apartamento había aumentado, los papeles eran la cosa más LENTA que pudo haberse encontrado...

Enserio que odiaba la maldita burocracia. Papeles para controlar los elementos, papeles para efectuar como enfermera, papeles para poder viajar por el mundo, papeles para quedarse en su nuevo hogar...

— Odio tanto esto. - Dijo algo molesta, sentada junto a su amado Hisashi.

Ah, cierto. Hace unas dos semanas Hisashi se le declaró. Ella aceptó alegre.

Y agradecía que al menos para tener novio no ocupaba papeles.

Ambos estaban en casa de la chica, disfrutando de los últimos días en la sala.

— ¿Qué odias? - A veces Hisashi era demasiado despistado. Hacía preguntas obvias y tontas, pero a Inko no le molestaba. Él estaba acostado en el regazo de la muchacha de azul.

— Ya sabes. Papeleo. - Hizo una mueca, para luego inflar las mejillas de forma infantil. — Y que me tengo qué regresar. Está ciudad es muy exagerada con el papeleo. En el sur no ocupamos nada de eso.

— Si, es un problema. Me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que ni siquiera tenían direcciones para enviarte cartas... - Volteó a verla, si bien su sonrisa estaba ahí, sus ojos oscuros demostraban algo parecido a la tristeza. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de la chica — Te voy a extrañar mucho...

Ella llevó una mano hacia la de Hisashi, haciendo algo parecido a un ronroneo.

— Y yo a ti...

Él se levantó para dejarle un beso en la barbilla.

— Aunque... ¿Sabes? Creo que no te voy a extrañar tanto si logro que te quedes.

Ella frunció el ceño, viendo hacia arriba.

— Aunque involucra papeleo. Y tú lo odias. - Hisashi la vio, sonriendo de forma un tanto extraña.

— ... - Inko entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un mohín con los labios. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Aunque sacar este tipo de documentos es de lo más rápido. Casi tan rápido como los de nacimiento o los de defunción.

— ... ¿Eh? - ladeó la cabeza, completamente confundida.

El solo rió un poco, levantándose de su lugar.

— No te preocupes, cuando te diga mi plan lo entenderás. - Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, para comenzar a murmurar. Inko estaba aún confundida con la actitud de su novio, esa sonrisa y esos murmuros eran extraños. Nunca se acostumbraría a estás.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, había quedado de verse con Mitsuki en un parque donde compraban helados. ¡Era su última semana! No quería perder la oportunidad de comer todo lo que no podría comer en su pueblo, y mucho menos la oportunidad de visitar a sus amigos.

— Uuugh ¿Por qué te tienes qué ir senpai? Todo esto es una pendejada. - La rubia se quejó, estirando sus brazos y haciendo una mueca. — Malditos papeles. Nunca tuve qué lidiar con ello. ¿Para qué tanta tontería si de todas formas ni los puedes llevar a menos que te los pidan para sacar más papeles?

— Quisiera saberlo, Mitsu-chan. - Ella suspiró, comiendo de su paleta helada con un suspiro. — Los papeles son tan malditamente lentos... - A veces algunas de las palabras de la muchacha se le pegaban.

— A menos que sean de nacimiento, de muerte, o que sean para un casorio. - La rubia bufó.

— ... Espera. - La peliverde volteó a ver a la rubia. — ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

— Casorio. – Volteó a verla alzando una ceja.

— … - Inko frunció el ceño, poniendo una mano en su barbilla. Se veía confundida… Pequeños suspiros salieron de su boca, mientras que parecía que su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar y sacar un poco de humo.

O al menos eso le pareció a la de la nación del fuego.

Mitsuki alzó una ceja, y le pasó una mano frente a la cara pues sabía que cuando la chica hacía eso se sumergía en sus pensamientos…

Sí, estaba perdida.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

— Si no te comes tu paleta se va a derretir. – Dijo, aunque sabía que la de cabello verde no la iría a escuchar. Se llevó la cuchara de su helado a la boca.

— … ¡OH POR DIOS!

Al oír un grito, la rubia se sobresaltó al punto que casi se traga la cuchara del helado. Inko volteó a verla, empezando a darle golpes en la espalda mientras Mitsuki tosía sin cesar. Escupió la cuchara que salió como dos metros hacia adelante.

— ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA!? – La rubia seguía roja por la anterior sensación de ahogo, con los puños formados le dio un golpe en el hombro a la de cabello verde.

— ¡P-Perdón! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Ay! ¡Oye eso dolió de más! ¡No fue mi intención asustarte! ¡Perdón! – Inko dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose por los ojos.

— ¡No hagas eso! – Tosió por última vez golpeándose el pecho. — ¡Casi haces que me ahogue! ¡Tonta senpai! ¡Tonta!

Inko, muy apenada, sólo podía pedir disculpas. Se levantó por la cuchara de Mitsuki, limpiándola con su propia ropa.

— ¡¿Qué te hizo exaltarte tanto!? – La rubia le arrebató la cuchara, aún con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡P-Perdón! – Dijo por última vez. — E-Es que… tuve una revelación…

— ¡Revelación?

— Sí…

— … ¿Qué revelación? – La rubia alzó una ceja de forma inquisidora.

— Oh, es que… Dijiste casamiento y recordé algo que dijo His-

— Dije casorio-Espera ¿estás diciendo que tu revelación fue casarte? – La de ojos rojos vio a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡N-No!... Bueno sí. – Dijo la de ojos verdes apenada, encogiéndose en su lugar. — Hisashi dijo algo de papeles rápidos y tú dijiste-

— ¿¡Midoriya te propuso matrimonio!? – Mitsuki gritó, volteando a ver a la muchacha que se puso roja como tomate. — ¿¡Y NO TE DIGNASTE A DECIRME?!

— ¡N-No es lo que piensas Mitsuki! ¡Y si hubiera pasado hubieras sido la primera en que le dijera! – Inko seguía roja, con las manos en sus mejillas. — Solo… Lo pensé… - dio un leve suspiro, viendo hacia el suelo. — Se-Sería la solución, para quedarme…

La rubia se calmó en un instante al ver la reacción de su amiga. Bufó recargándose en la banca llevando una cucharada de helado a su boca.

— Quizás lo sería. – Llevó otra cucharada a su boca. — Pero no sé si sea conveniente. Apenas llevan, qué… ¿Dos semanas de novios? Sería muy extraño.

— Llevamos un mes. Pero… Sí, creo que, uhm, lo sería…

— Pero… si te lo pidiera, ¿le dirías que sí? – Volteó a ver a su amiga. Alzando ambas cejas. Se le notaba algo preocupada…

— … No-No lo sé… Creo que le diría que no… Pero quien sabe cómo esté en el calor del momento…

— Sólo prométeme que no harás una estupidez.

— Lo prometo…

* * *

Nunca hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir.

El día anterior a que su barco de regreso llegara, después de haber comprado ya el boleto de regreso, empacado, guardado todo, mandado al puerto para que sólo llegara al día siguiente y se fuera; Inko hizo una estupidez.

Hisashi llegó a la casa vacía de las cosas de Inko con unos folders llenos de hojas, una pluma... Y un collar con un dije tallado.

— ¡Corazón, tengo la solución! - Hisashi dijo al instante en que Inko abrió la puerta. — ¡No entiendo cómo no se me había ocurrido! ¡Es la solución a tu situación! ¡No te tendrás que ir! - La abrazó al instante, cargándola.

Inko solo se quedó en silencio, viendo a Hisashi. Oh no, pensó, mi revelación fue real...

— A-Amor, ¿A qué te refieres? - hizo una mueca, intentando mantener la calma.

— ¡Tengo una solución! Ya tengo todo para que te quedes... - La vio, con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos, las estrellas de sus mejillas conociendo las cuevas oscuras de sus ojos... — Conmigo... - fue lo último que dijo, levantando en sus manos el collar tallado.

Inko, al ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esas pecas... Solo supo que hizo una estupidez, pero una de la que nunca se arrepentiría.

* * *

Pasaron los años. Inko estaba felizmente casada con Hisashi, quien le dio un apartamento en un edificio muy cerca de donde vivía antes. Ella realmente nunca supo cómo sacó el dinero ni los medios para comprar aquel lugar, pero… En cierto punto jamás le importó, porque Hisashi la amaba, la trataba como una reina. Y seguían siendo amigos de Masaru y Mitsuki.

En éstos tres años, Mitsuki y Masaru también contrajeron matrimonio, de hecho, lo hicieron quizás un año después que Inko y Hisashi.

Los Midoriya se casaron bajo la luz de la luna y bendecidos por el espíritu de Tui (o Yue, diría el viejo amigo de Inko Toshinori), la noche en que se supone que la peliverde iría a regresar. Después de ello, tuvieron una cena en un restaurante bastante bonito con Mitsuki y Masaru solamente pues no tenían para algo más ni a quién más invitar.

Inko no tenía familia además de Hisashi, y el hombre estaba igual.

Por otro lado, Mitsuki era una mujer bastante asertiva y con mucha elegancia, y Masaru un hombre que le gustaba un poco las cosas lujosas. La boda de estos dos fue durante el día y bendecidos por el espíritu de Agni, en un gran jardín con las familias de ambos y con sus amigos.

Todo iba de maravilla. Las dos parejade amigos, casados y con un gran futuro por delante. Hisashi tenía un trabajo excelente en una planta termoeléctrica que le permitía a Inko trabajar solo unas horas mientras su esposo no estaba en casa por mero aburrimiento. Por su lado, Mitsuki y Masaru tenían su compañía de textiles e incursionarion directamente al camino de la moda, con ella convirtiéndose en una diseñadora reconocida en ciudad república con dos tiendas en los mejores centros comerciales de la ciudad.

Al año de la boda de Masaru y Mitsuki, ambas quedaron embarazadas con diferencia de cuatro meses, Mitsuki por delante que Inko.

— ¿Cómo va tu panzota? - La rubia preguntó mientras comía una bolsa entera de hojuelas picantes de fuego. Estaban en una clínica esperando para pasar a su chequeo mensual. Aunque el de Mitsuki ya era casi semanal.

— ¿Cómo va la tuya? - Inko respondió con diversión, acariciando su barriga. — Parece que estás por explotar.

— De hecho el chamaco ya quiere salir. - Rodó los ojos, limpiándose la boca de las hojuelas que se me quedaron en los labios. — Y luego con los antojos que traigo de comer tanto picante, eesh. Este niño me va a salir maestro fuego de seguro.

Inko solo sonrió, viendo el bulto en su vientre y sus manos... Levantó una y la llevó a la panza de Mitsuki.

— Espero que se hagan muy buenos amigos... - Dijo ella con mirada soñadora. — Quiero verlos crecer juntos...

Mitsuki vio a su amiga, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Más les vale, porque si no son amigos van a tener qué lidiar con ambas. - Dijo, llevando la mano a la panza de su amiga.— Y con sus padres.

Inko solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

— Solo espero que sean amigos... Y que no sufran nunca...

Mitsuki solo pudo ver la mirada melancólica de su amiga, quién quitó la mano de su vientre para acariciar su barriga nuevamente. Tras esto, Mitsuki solo sintió una patada en su vientre, como si el niño buscará el contacto de la mujer de azul.

Pero no pudo decirle nada. Inko estaba perdida en sus pensamientos otra vez.

* * *

Katsuki nació durante el día cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Tanto Inko como Hisashi fueron al hospital a ayudar a Masaru con los nervios que tenía y ayudarlo a lidiar con los gritos de la intensa rubia.

— Wow es un clon tuyo, Mitsuki. - Fue lo primero que Hisashi dijo al ver al niño en los brazos de su padre, mientras la mujer extremadamente cansada sonreía con aires de victoria.

— Por supuesto que iba a ser mi clon. ¡No es como que estuve cargando y sufriendo a este engendro por nueve meses! ¡Si se parecía a Masaru juro que me daba un tiro!

Masaru solo pudo suspirar con una gota de sudor cayéndole por el cuello. Hisashi solo le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda y vio al bebé rubio más de cerca. El bebé todavía no abría sus ojos pero el solo tener la presencia del de cabello blanco cerca lo hizo empezar a moverse con incomodidad, balbuceando algo como si estuviera a punto de empezar a llorar o gritar o algo. Hisashi solo se hizo para atrás cuando el bebé se movía más, pues Masaru estaba luchando porque no se le callera entre el repentino movimiento.

—... Te dije.- Hisashi volteó a ver a su esposa con un tic en el ojo, ya le había dicho a Inko que los niños lo odiaban.

— N-No creo que sea eso, amor. - Dijo ella dándole una palmadita en su espalda. — Y si es así y todos los niños te odian, Izuku será la excepción. - Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

—... Espero que así sea. - El hombre solo hizo una mueca. Inko solo le pudo dar otra palmada en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Inko estaba que iba a explotar ya. Su barriga era enorme, le quedaba poco para que el nuevo ser que acarreaba llegara.

Era de día, y estaba tranquilamente caminando por la ciudad. ¡Ser ama de casa y estar embarazada le daba ciertos lujos! Pues estaba completamente sola, caminando para pasar el rato perdida en su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería este nene? Esperaba que fuera amable, como su padre; que fuera alegre, dedicado, quizá un poco travieso para que pudiera llevarse bien con el hijo de Mitsuki... Que fuera fuerte, de grandes sonrisas llenas de paz...

— ¿Inko? - Los pensamientos de la de cabello verde se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que escuchó de cerca.

Se detuvo en seco, volteando a los lados alzando ambas cejas... Y lo vio. Un muchacho alto, fuerte, de cabellos dorados y una sonrisa enorme.

— ... ¿¡TOSHINORI?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir a Hisashi como personaje completamente nuevo me resultó un poco difícil, pero creo que estoy logrando mi cometido de describirlo como es una persona extraña lleno de... Red Flags. También quería meter a Katsuki e Izuku como bebés porque... ¿Relationship goals? Creo
> 
> ¡También quería incluir All Might en la historia! Pero lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste esto! ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Prólogo, parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Embarazo.

Inko estaba que iba a explotar ya. Su barriga era enorme, le quedaba poco para que el nuevo ser que acarreaba llegara.

Era de día, y estaba tranquilamente caminando por la ciudad. ¡Ser ama de casa y estar embarazada le daba ciertos lujos! Pues estaba completamente sola, caminando para pasar el rato perdida en su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería este nene? Esperaba que fuera amable, como su padre; que fuera alegre, dedicado, quizá un poco travieso para que pudiera llevarse bien con el hijo de Mitsuki... Que fuera fuerte, de grandes sonrisas llenas de paz...

— ¿Inko? - Los pensamientos de la de cabello verde se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que escuchó de cerca.

Se detuvo en seco, volteando a los lados alzando ambas cejas... Y lo vio. Un muchacho alto, fuerte, de cabellos dorados y una sonrisa enorme.

— ... ¿¡TOSHINORI?!

— ¡INKO!

— ¡TOSHINORI!

Ambos se miraron con emoción, Toshinori corrió hacia la mujer embarazada, mientras ella solo caminó de frente. De repente, el gran hombre la abrazó con fuerza al punto que la levantó del suelo. Ambos reían a carcajadas.

— ¡Estás más grande de lo que recordaba! - Inko dijo con diversión en cuanto la bajó.

— ¡Tú igual! - Toshinori dijo,señalando la barriga de la muchacha de cabello verde.

— ¡Bueno! Es que ahora cargo con dos personas. ¡Tengo qué estar bastante grande! - Dijo la muchacha, acariciando su panzota con diversión.

— ¡Hahahaha! - La gran risa de Toshinori. Jamás la olvidaría. — ¡Vaya que las cosas cambiaron en estos años! - Toshinori volvió a reír, ahora más bajo que antes.

Inko lo vio de arriba para abajo, aún sonriendo. Se veía más enorme de lo que recordaba: más musculoso, más alto. Era un hombre de casi dos metros ahora.

Aunque había algo que le llamó la atención en su frente...

— ... ¿Eso es un tatuaje? ¿Es una flecha? - La muchacha alzó una ceja. Levantó la mano intentando alcanzar la frente del muchacho.

Toshinori, a la simple mención del tatuaje llevó la mano a su frente tapándola muy alarmado. Inko notó la expresión de su amigo y bajó la mano al instante. El muchacho volteó a los lados buscando algo en el suelo. Se movió rápido, tomando del piso una banda de color rojo que puso en su frente tapando el tatuaje.

Después del silencio incómodo que se formó, Toshinori garraspeó la garganta.

— ¡Entonces! Embarazada, ¿Ah? - Toshinori alzó las cejas de forma juguetona.

Inko volvió a sonreír, distrayendo su cabeza de aquel tatuaje azul en forma de flecha que su amigo tenía.

— ¡Mucho! Siento que estoy a punto de explotar. - Dijo ella divertida, acariciando su barriga de forma tierna. — Ya me falta poco pa' que mi chiquillo nazca.

— ¡Sí se nota! - Toshinori dijo divertido. Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente.

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí? - Inko preguntó, viendo a su viejo amigo.

— ¡Oh! Eh... Unos negocios, supongo... Más que nada estoy acompañando a mi novio. - El hombre se rascó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros un poco.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es el chico que vino a recogerte cuando estábamos en el sur? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Llegaron a un parque, el parque al que Inko siempre iba junto a Mitsuki. Buscaron una banca en donde sentarse. Ella estaba ya cansada, tantas risas y el que la cargara la había agotado.

— Uh, sí. Y se llama David. - Toshinori dijo tranquilamente, ayudando a la muchacha a sentarse. Ella solo sonrió, con una mirada que pedía más información. Toshinori solo suspiró de forma alegre. — Es un inventor. Siempre estamos viajando, después de que terminé de aprender agua control contigo no hemos parado de viajar, por aquí y por allá, aprendiendo otras cosas, más técnicas, vendiendo las invenciones de David, ayudando a la gente...

— Entonces llevan muchos años juntos ¿No?

— ... si. - Pudo notar una sonrisa soñadora en su amigo.

— Eso es genial.

Él solo asintió, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Alzó ambas cejas.

— Tú tampoco perdiste tiempo, digo. ¡Embarazada hasta estás! - Toshi le sonrió. — ¿Quién es el papá? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es alguno de nuestros conocidos del sur? - Se recargó en su mano. Ella solo pudo reír nuevamente.

— No creo que lo conozcas a menos que tu novio trabaje con él o algo. - Se encogió de hombros. — Se llama Hisashi. Lo conocí cuando llegué aquí a la ciudad. - La chica volteó al cielo, sonriendo. — Es un maestro fuego. Es ingeniero eléctrico, trabaja en la planta de aquí como gerente... Creo. - Frunció el ceño. Ahora recordaba que Hisashi no hablaba mucho del trabajo... Negó con la cabeza rápido, sacándose esa pregunta que venía a su cabeza. — También es soñador, tiene un extraño hábito de decir todo lo que piensa en lo que parecen ser murmuros. Es gracioso. Me quiere mucho. Y me trata bien. - Una sonrisa melancólica la invadió.

Toshinori hizo una mueca cuando escuchó ese creo de la chica, pero mientras más contó del tal Hisashi, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Vaya, suena como alguien raro. Es totalmente tu tipo.

Inko volteó a verlo incrédula, aunque era una mirada bastante graciosa.

— ¡Ey! - No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de incredulidad. Le dio un pequeño zape, algo que se le había pegado de Mitsuki. — ¡Si tuviera una moneda por cada que alguien me ha dicho que Hisashi es raro, tendría tres monedas! - No era mucho, pero es extraño que le haya pasado tres veces. Toshinori solo rió más cuando escuchó eso.

— ¡El señor suena tan raro! ¡Perdón! ¡No pude evitarlo! - Volvió a reír. Su voz retumbaba, pero era agradable.

— Pues sí lo es. - Dijo la de pelo verde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo al cielo. Ese silencio era agradable, no como el que se formó cuando Toshinori se tapó ese tatuaje...

Ese tatuaje...

Sabía que era la marca de un maestro aire en tiempos antiguos. Actualmente, solo gente que seguía esa religión y que fueran maestros aire los tenía... ¿Porqué Toshi tenía tatuajes?... Siempre tuvo la sensación de que Toshinori le escondía algo. Siempre hacia cosas raras, justificando movimientos que no entraban en el arte del agua control con que eran movimientos del norte. Estudiando en la ciudad, nunca vio movimientos así... Al menos no en los maestros agua.

— ... ¿Te acuerdas de las historias que me contabas? - Volteó a verlo.

— ¿Las de los avatares?

— Si. Le conté algunas a mi mejor amiga. Siempre me ha dicho que son disparates. - Dijo ella volviendo a voltear al cielo.

— ... No lo son.

— Lo sé. - Suspiró con melancolía. — Yo también lo creía.

Toshinori frunció el ceño, volteando a verla.

— Pero llegaste tú, y nos las contaste como si las hubieras vivido... Parte de mí solo... Piensa que quizás fueron reales. Con mucha fantasía nada más.

— ... No tienen nada de fantasía.

Inko volteó a ver al muchacho, frunciendo el ceño.

— Las leyendas siempre cargan algo de verdad. Hay algunas que de hecho cargan con toda la verdad y no han sido modificadas, pero la gente las olvida. - Toshinori, volteó hacia en frente. Su mirada alegre ahora era sombría. Era como... Cómo si estuviera harto de algo.

— ... Sí decías eso. Siempre decías eso. - Ella acarició su vientre nuevamente. — Hay ciertas cosas que son imposibles de creer. Me contaban esas leyendas como si fueran cuentos para dormir. Pero después de conocerte yo... Algo en mi cree que puede ser real. Y después de ese tatuaje...

Toshinori llevó su mano a su frente.

— Siempre ocultas cosas. Te fuiste sin despedirte. Contabas las historias como si las hubieras vivido en carne y hueso. Te dieron permiso de tomar clases en el sur cuando en el norte son tan exigentes y estrictos...

Toshinori suspiró, su mirada chocó con el suelo, pero cerró los ojos.

— Creo que era de esperar que lo descubrieras... - Toshinori solo volvió a suspirar. Su mirada de hartazgo se suavizó.

— ... Entonces sí existe. Y... Eres tú... - La muchacha volteó a verlo. Toshinori asintió. Esto la hizo abrir los ojos como platos, pues si bien, lo sospechaba desde que lo conoció, tener confirmación siempre hacia las cosas más sorprendentes.

Toshinori solo volteó a verla, sonriendo de forma un poco... ¿triste?

— No le digas a nadie por favor. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie... - Ella asintió con la cabeza ante la petición del rubio. Él solo... Se volvió a recargar en la banca, mirando al cielo. — Desde que el avatar Sena murió... No se ha sabido de mi o mis vidas pasadas en el ojo público. Yo... Puedo comunicarme con mis vidas pasadas, pero... La comisión nos ha tenido atados de pies y manos desde que él apareció. Han pasado casi quinientos años desde que él llegó y... Tanto la comisión como la eventual ayuda de mis vidas han logrado mantenerlo a raya. Pero... No creo que dure mucho tiempo para que vuelva a intentar salir.

Él. ¿Quién era él? Inko recordaba... Avatar Sena. Según Toshinori murió en batalla. Después de ella... Recordaba solo una avatar más. Pero nunca concordaban las fechas...

— ... ¿Él? ¿Te refieres al hombre que el Avatar Nana enfrentó dos veces?

— ... Sí.

— ... Nunca dijiste su nombre.

— Y lo mejor es que no lo sepas. Se supone que debió estar muerto desde hace años... Pero... Siempre resurge. Algo o alguien no lo deja irse.

Inko cerró los ojos. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Era demasiada información... Necesitaba procesarlo...

— ¿Estás aquí por él?

— ... Me temo que sí.

— Ah... - Inko llevó una mano a su frente. — ... ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

— ... Porque eres mi amiga. Y... Desde que estuve ahí sentí que tenía que decirte que yo era el avatar. Pero nunca pude. Y me fui sin despedirme.

Inko volteó a verlo. Su mirada preocupada aumentó al ver qué Toshinori parecía estar aguantandose las lágrimas.

— ... ¿Tienes miedo de no volver? - La voz de Inko salió quebrada al momento de decir eso.

No.

No no no no. No podía llorar. No en estos momentos. No así. Mucho menos porque tenía las hormonas al tope con su embarazo.

Toshinori se frotó los ojos. También las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero el muchacho logró mantenerlas dentro.

— Más miedo me da no poder vencerlo y dejar el mundo un rato en caos hasta que mi sucesor venga... - Sonrió con pesar.

Inko, de solo ver esa sonrisa... No pudo más. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rebasarla y a desbordarse, calentando sus mejillas con el líquido salado.

Toshinori era un amigo que ella apreciaba muchísimo. Fue quien la mantuvo contenta tres años cuando tenía tan solo trece, con quién compartió años de aburrido entrenamiento y lo volvió interesante, quién la animó a salir de su vida en ese pueblo viejo. Si no fuera por él y sus ánimos, no conocería a Mitsuki, a Masaru... A Hisashi.

Los brazos fuertes de Toshinori la rodearon, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y empapaban el hombro del rubio. Sobaba la espalda de la muchacha, calmandola.

— Tranquila, Inko. Me conoces. Soy demasiado testarudo para dejarme matar por un viejo. - Toshinori dijo, si bien su voz sonaba extraña, al menos sonaba con esperanza. Inko se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, viendo al gran hombre frente a ella. — Da miedo. Pero... Es mi deber como símbolo de paz. - Y cuando dijo paz, hizo el símbolo con su mano, levantando el dedo índice y medio y mostrando una sonrisa pacífica hacia la muchacha. — Además, tengo qué conocer a tu esposo y tú hijo en algún momento. Y tú tienes qué conocer a mi novio.

Inko sonrió, las lágrimas ya secas.

— Yo creo que mi Izuku te va a adorar... me lo imagino llamandote Tío Toshinori.

Y con una sonrisa, ambos quedaron en silencio un rato más.

Lo último que pasó después de eso, fue que Toshinori tuvo qué volver de dónde venía. Pero no sin antes darle algo.

— Es un amuleto de la suerte. - Toshinori dijo al darle una pequeña pulsera tejida de color azul con verde, amarillo y rojo que sacó de su propia muñeca. — Para que tengas un excelente parto. ¡Y después de eso, cuando nos volvamos a ver, me la devuelves! - Toshinori dijo por última vez con una gran sonrisa.

Inko se despidió, sonriendo a lo grande. La pulsera ahora en su propia muñeca, acariciando su gran barriga.

— ... Izuku, vas a ser muy afortunado de tener a tu padre y a tus tíos contigo. Un niño muy afortunado...

* * *

Al regresar a casa estaba tranquila. ¡Había vuelto a ver a su amigo! Y tenía ahora una excusa para volverlo a ver en la forma de esa pulsera y de su bebé. ¡También le emocionaba conocer al novio de Toshi! Y que Toshi conociera a Hisashi...

Ese día estaba llendo de maravilla.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, sonrió aún más si es que sus mejillas le permitían.

— Ya llegué, cariño. - Hisashi se acercó a ella automáticamente y le plantó un beso en sus labios, llevando una mano a la barriga de la muchacha. Cuando se separaron, sonrió al sentir la mano de su mujer sobre la suya.

Pero frunció el ceño al ver ese cordón atado a la muñeca de la muchacha.

Inko se quedó en silencio al ver el súbito cambio en la actitud de su esposo, sin notar que estaba viendo su muñeca.

— ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo? - Preguntó, levantando la otra mano y llevándola a la mejilla del hombre. Hisashi hizo una mueca y volteó a otro lado aún con el ceño fruncido.

— No, nada especial. - su ceño fruncido continuaba. — ¿Y contigo? - Preguntó con voz golpeada.

Inko hizo un mohín. Sabía que cuando hablaba golpeado era porque Hisashi se estaba aguantando algo dentro, pero el señor llegaba a ser tan raro y contradictorio que podía estar ocultando enojó, tristeza, o felicidad, con esa voz golpeada.

— Oh, pues... Me reencontré con un amigo del sur en un parque. - Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ... ¿Quién? ¿El que te contaba las historias? - La voz de Hisashi se relajó, pero continuaba esa mirada escalofriante... Inko notó apenas la mirada de Hisashi.

— Uh, sí... - Inko quiso desviar su mirada de él. Esa mirada me causaba escalofríos... — Solo nos pusimos al corriente. Es todo.- Dijo, sintiendo que todo su buen modo se estaba yendo por el caño.

Hisashi dio un gran suspiro, como tratando de calmarse. De golpe la jaló y rodeó en sus brazos.

— ¿Y que te dijo?

— Oh... Eh... Que vino aquí por su novio... - Le había prometido a Toshi que no iba a decirle a nadie su secreto... Y la mirada de Hisashi no le gustaba, le daba escalofríos. No. Sabía que había algo mal.

Hisashi se suavizó un poco más, dejando un beso en la cabeza de su mujer. Fue en ese momento en que Inko se dio cuenta que la mirada que le daba pavor no estaba dirigida hacia ella sino a la pulsera que tenía.

Estaba dirigida hacia Toshinori.

— ... Oye. ¿Conoces a Toshinori de algún lado? - Preguntó ella, algo... ¿Asustada? No sabía qué era pero...

— No. - Dijo Hisashi. — Solo me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te vuelvas a sentir abandonada. Me tienes ahora a mi.

Inko detectó la mentira en las palabras de Hisashi. Sabía que algo andaba mal ahí.

No volvieron a hablar del asunto.

* * *

Pasaron los días. Hisashi continuaba raro, pero al menos ya no la veía con esa mirada que le causaba pavor.

Había estado saliendo más seguido por asuntos de trabajo. Casi no se veían, y empezaba a sentir la soledad sobre ella. No le gustaba.

— ¿Hisashi de nuevo tuvo que trabajar? - Mitsuki preguntó al ver a su amiga en su puerta, abrazándose con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Ugh... Voy a tener que darle su merecido a ese pendejo. No saldrá vivo de mi regaño. - La mirada de la rubia se intensificó al decir eso.

El niño en los brazos de la rubia era un bebé inquieto. Tenía ya dos meses de nacido y siempre se estaba moviendo, haciendo ruidos como de quejas, e incluso demostraba el mal carácter heredado de su madre.

Pero por alguna razón siempre que Inko llegaba a su casa el niño se quedaba quieto, viéndola a ella y viendo la panza de la muchacha.

— No le hagas nada, Mitsu-chan - Inko estaba ahora sentada en la sala, tomando una taza de te. — Está raro desde que me reencontré con Toshinori nada más.

— No me jodas que está celoso o algo así. - La rubia rodeó los ojos

— ... ¿Cómo porqué tendría celoso de un hombre gay? - Inko frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

— No lo sé, los hombres son raros. - Se encogió de hombros. Dejó a Katsuki junto a su amiga en una sillita. El niño no dejaba de ver a la de cabello verde con detenimiento.

Inko sorbió su te nuevamente.

— No lo sé. Solo... - Inko suspiró, acariciando su barriga. — ... Quizás si esté celoso. - Ante la idea solo sintió escalofríos. — Pero preferiría pensar que fue otra cosa. No sé... Quizás algo en su trabajo que lo tiene todo tenso...

Katsuki, de la nada, estiró sus manitas hacia ella. Inko volteó a verlo, sonriendo al instante.

— Que lo cargues dice. - Mitsuki alzó ambas cejas sonriendo, con el enojo fuera cuando vio a su niño pedir los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Inko se acercó a tomarlo en brazos. Katsuki, cuando la de azul lo cargó, se quedó viéndola a los ojos extremadamente tranquilo.

Inko no sabía qué le picó, pero la mirada del bebé le decía algo muy seguro: "No te preocupes. Y si pasa algo yo estoy aquí".

Esa mirada determinada. Sentía que se dirigía hacia ella. Pero no solo a ella. A ella y al ser en su vientre.

Se preguntaba cómo es que Katsuki podía transmitir tanto sin palabras, como podía expresarse tan bien con esa mirada sin siquiera ser capaz de hablar, caminar, sostenerse solo...

Pero había algo seguro. Este niño protegería al suyo. Lo sentía en sus entrañas.

* * *

Más días pasaron entre que se quedaba sola, entre que iba a casa de Mitsuki, entre que venía Hisashi cada vez más estresado. Inko no sabía que pasaba. Habían estado tantos años juntos, la trataba bien pero de la nada él...

La estaba ignorando.

Las llamadas entraban, ni siquiera la dejaba contestar. Y la vez que logró contestar antes de que él lo hiciera escuchó la voz de un hombre viejo del otro lado de la línea. No dijo nada, pues Hisashi contestó.

Lo peor es que no logró comprender nada de lo que decían: algo de que estaba listo el nuevo contenedor, algo sobre una tal rava (se imaginaba que se referían a alguna máquina nueva o algo), que está vez no iba a volver a fallar...

Se imaginó que sería algo del trabajo, pero algo en las voces la dejaron extremadamente preocupada. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal. Muy muy muy MUY mal... Y al parecer esa última conversación fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Al menos aún tenía la fuerza para decir algo.

— Hisashi. Has estado muy raro desde hace días.

Silencio... Incómodo. Unos minutos que se sintieron como horas.

— Inko, amor. ¿Puedes venir por favor? - Dijo Hisashi con un tono de voz extremadamente serio desde su habitación.

Inko se acercó a la voz de su esposo con precaución. Desde hacía días que sabía que algo andaba mal. Tenía muchísimo miedo. Instintivamente, protegía su barriga ochomesina con sus manos...

Hisashi se levantó de su lugar. El de cabello blanco cerró los ojos, suspirando...

Fue en ese momento que Inko escuchó que el hombre estaba sollozando.

Inko en ese momento se detuvo en seco. Ese amargo sentimiento fue en aumentó al ver al hombre estar llorando.

— Inko, perdóname. - Él volteó a verla con los ojos rojos. Las lágrimas le escurrían por los cachetes. Era como si hubiera estado aguantando por meses ése llanto. Pero se contenía. — Yo... - se acercó hincandose frente a ella, tomando su mano.

— ... ¿Qué pasa? - Inko vio con pánico al hombre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero la estuvo ignorando por días, luego esas extrañas llamadas, se sentía abandonada, con miedo de Hisashi... Y ahora veía una maleta sobre la cama de ambos.

Oh no.

— No-No te he-he estado tratando bien... - Llevó la mano a sus labios, besando sus nudillos y llenándolos de lágrimas amargas. — Las... Las cosas en mi trabajo... Han estado mal...

Inko sentía que su corazón estaba por salir. Mierda mierda mierda. ¿Está taquicardia afectaría a su nene? 'Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Tranquila Inko, tranquila'.

— Te mentí. Sí conozco a Toshinori Yagi. - Dijo de golpe, apretando la mano de la mujer en el proceso. Su voz sonó llena de... Rencor. — Es el novio de uno de mis jefes.

La de cabello verde frunció el ceño. Había algo en sus palabras que no sabía que era... Sabía que mentía. Algo en su cabeza le decía que mentía. Y no era la parte de que conociera a Toshinori. Ella ya lo sospechaba... Solo... Sabía que había una mentira ahí.

Pero no sabía qué era.

— David Shield y Toshinori Yagi han hecho cosas que... Me han dejado mal. - Dijo levantando su rostro para verla. Inko desvió la mirada. — Y... David Shield quiere que vaya a trabajar al extranjero. Y no es una opción. Me lo exige. Y no me quiere dejar llevarte conmigo...

Inko no sabía sí creerle. Sus sentidos le seguían diciendo que esto era pura mentira.

Pero... Entonces, si lo que decía Hisashi era verdad... ¿Estuvo tan raro estos días porque David Shield lo forzaría a irse de su hogar completamente solo? ¿Con una esposa embarazada? ¿Con un hijo en camino?

La mirada de pánico de Inko se suavizó al instante, sintiendo la pena y el dolor de su esposo...

Y aunque esa voz en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que había mentiras en las palabras de su esposo no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente mal.

— ... ¿Me vas a dejar sola?

Hisashi solo miró al suelo, soltando la mano de su esposa.

— No... pero... Si no me voy, nos quedaremos sin ingresos, sin vida, sin nada. Este apartamento está comprado, pero lo compré con un préstamo que no he terminado de pagar... Y eso significa, que tendríamos que volver al sur a reclamar tu casa para vivir... Hice todo lo que puse para que no te fueras y estuviéramos juntos. Yo... No deseo esto.

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. No quería volver al sur. No podía. No quería que su hijo creciera en las condiciones de frío del polo norte. No. Nononono.

— Oh, Hisashi... - ella se intentó hincar frente a él, pero él no la dejó. Se levantó para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama. — ¿Es por esto que estuviste todo esté tiempo tan raro?

Hisashi solo miró al suelo, asintiendo.

— Te prometí que no te iba a abandonar... Pero...

Inko cerró sus ojos, dando un suspiro, tratando de sorber los mocos que estaban llegando junto a las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

— ... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— ... In-Indefinidamente... - él apretó los puños. Esa aura que siempre rodeaba a Hisashi cuando estaba enojado era presente en esos instantes. Pero por primera vez en su vida Inko no sintió ese miedo hacia él. Sentía miedo, sí, pero era diferente.

Él, frustradamente, pasó las manos por su cabello blanco.

— ¿Cuando te tienes que ir? - Inko, por primera vez en todo este rato, levanto una mano para tocar a su esposo. La llevó a la rodilla.

— ... mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Hacía una semana que Hisashi se había ido. Mitsuki la recibió en su casa al enterarse de que Hisashi se había ido. ¡La mujer estaba embarazada! No podían dejarla sola.

La luna estaba llena sobre el cielo en esos momentos, dejando su halo de luz pasar por la ventana de la sala donde estaba la maestra agua. Desde que Inko llegó estaba en silencio, pero no podía sumergirse en sus pensamientos como normalmente hacia: le dolía hacerlo. Solo respondía cuando Mitsuki o Masaru le hablaban. Estaba... Completamente devastada.

— ¡Te juro que si llego a ver a ese David Shield lo voy a matar! ¡Y también a Hisashi! - Al parecer la rubia desde hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de asesinar a su esposo.

Inko solo suspiró.

Mitsuki la volteó a ver. Puta madre, verla así la hacía sentirse mal.

— ... ¿Quieres cargar a Katsuki? - la voz de Mitsuki sonó suave, acercándose a ella. No era muy buena para consolar con palabras sino con acciones.

Inko levantó la mirada, y por primera vez en días una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

— Me encantaría.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, llendo a otro lado y regresando casi al instante con el bebé de dos meses y medio en brazos. El niño estaba inquieto, como no queriendo que su madre lo cargara. Mitsuki le gritaba camino a la sala donde Inko estaba. Pero al ver a la de azul se quedó quieto.

— No se que tienes, pero siempre haces que este demonio se quede quieto. - Dijo la de ojos rojos, pasándole al bebé.

Inko lo tomó sonriendo. Al estar sentada, lo coloco de forma que estuviera sentado en su panza. Los ojos rojos del niño se posaron en ella, y luego volteó hacia abajo a dónde estaba el bulto en la barriga de la de ojos verdes. Estiró su mano hacia abajo buscando la barriga de la muchacha. Inko alzó ambas cejas viendo el comportamiento del niño.

Habia algo que Katsuki siempre hacia cuando lo cargaba, que era mirar a su barriga y tocarla, como buscando algo. Nunca le había prestado suficiente atención, pues estaba muy feliz de saber que desde entonces su bebé y el de su amiga serían compañeros y grandes amigos... Pero estando tan ausente de sus pensamientos, sólo... Lo observó.

Era la primera vez que notaba que Katsuki buscaba su vientre, y la mirada del niño que observaba el bulto ahí era... ¿Vacía? ¿O le decía que estaba vacío? Inko frunció el ceño. Katsuki volvió a tocar el vientre de la muchacha, apretando su manita contra la tela sobre la piel de la de azul.

Desde que lo cargó la de pelo verde, el bebé rubio no había hecho absolutamente ningún ruido. De repente, los ojos rojos voltearon hacía la de ojos verdes. "Hay algo mal con él".

Cuando recibió ese mensaje sintió una extraña punzada llegar desde dentro. Un dolor inexplicable que la dejó paralizada unos momentos.

Y por primera vez desde que Katsuki tuvo contacto con la mujer de cabello verde, empezó a hacer ruidos y moverse muy inquieto.

— ... ¿Inko? ¿Estás bien? - Mitsuki, quién estuvo observándolos todo el rato, vio el repentino rostro de su amiga. Se acercó a ambos, tomando a Katsuki entre brazos, pero también tomando la mano de Inko.

El dolor en la ojiverde se calmó unos segundos... Para luego volver de golpe.

—... Mierda. Izuku. No ahorita. No.

Mitsuki abrió los ojos entendiendo al instante.

— ¡MASARU! ¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡All Might hace su aparición! Siempre he tenido el headcanon de que Toshinori es gay porque es un estereotipo de Gay Gen X T_T es mi headcanon en éste fanfic hahahaha  
> Anyways: ¡Toshinori es el avatar! Todos sabíamos que iba a serlo pero aún así amé demasiado escribir ésta parte, con su plática y toda la cosa.
> 
> También: ¡Comienzan más red flags de parte de Hisashi! La manipulación emocional está ahí, y el secreto de Hisashi va viéndose más y más. Pero aún no sabemos qué es mwahahaha
> 
> ¡KATSUKI SABE ALGO! ¡También Hisashi! ¡Inko está confundida!
> 
> ¡Y FINALMENTE ESTÁ POR LLEGAR EL PEQUEÑO BRÓCOLI!


	4. Prólogo, parte 4

Izuku nació a las 12 de la madrugada en una noche de luna llena, después de cuatro horas de trabajo de parto. Nació prematuro, de ocho meses exactamente, pero estaba muy fuerte... Era un bebé pequeño, de mejillas regordetas, los rulos de cabello verde apenas salían de su cabecita, su piel suavecita tenía pequeños puntitos en sus mejillas... Con sus ojitos cerrados, Inko solo lo observaba en sus brazos sonriendo... Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Es en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que quizás no necesitaba a Hisashi ahí. Solo a su niño, y a ella misma. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, vio a su hijo crecer.

Izuku era un niño muy tierno, sensible que lloraba tanto como ella. Katsuki y él eran amigos, aunque a veces parecía que Izuku estaba más solo mientras el niño rubio corría por todos lados y el de cabello verde lo seguía de cerca. También, Izuku era bastante torpe tanto al hablar como al caminar, se iba por la tangente murmurando cosas tanto positivas como negativas, anotaba todo lo que podía en las pequeñas libretas que le compró en cuanto comenzó a aprender a escribir en la escuela. Era inteligente, amable, noble, algo tímido pero de sonrisas radiantes que iluminaban su día entero, con un sueño en mente: Quería crecer y ayudar a los demás, salvarlos.

A veces se preguntaba de dónde sacaba esas idea...

Cuando su pequeño tenía seis años llegó una carta a la casa. Está tenía correspondencia de un tal Mirai Sasaki.

Esa voz en su cabeza que le dijo que Hisashi mentía, le decía que abriera el sobre...

"Querida Inko Midoriya:

Escribo esta carta para informarle del deceso de una persona que le quería mucho, quién me pidió que le escribiera esto en algún punto del tiempo... Toshinori Yagi, conocido por la gente de su círculo como All Might, murió hace seis años."

La noticia la dejó helada. ¿Qué? ¿Murió su amigo?... ¡¿Hace seis años?!... Vio la pulsera en su mano... Oh no...

"Le alegrará saber que al menos murió salvando al mundo de una oscuridad interminable. All For One fue derrotado finalmente, y no veremos a otro como él hasta dentro de nueve mil años según los cálculos, si es que el espíritu del hombre no llegó a reencarnar como lo ha hecho en los últimos años." ¿All for one? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ése?

Además, ¿Quién era este Mirai Sasaki? ¿Porqué le estaba contando esto? Algo le decía que la carta era verídica, pero ni siquiera sabía quién era el hombre que la había escrito.

"Se que nunca nos conocimos, pero Toshinori me habló de usted, señora Midoriya. Yo fui uno de sus amigos más cercanos, incluso se podría decir que llegamos a ser algo más. Las historias que me contó sobre esa amiga que hizo en el polo sur, aprendiendo agua control junto a usted eran bastante agradables. De alguna manera su hablar me hizo conocerla también por lo que está carta me tomó mucho tiempo escribir. Toshinori me dijo que lloraba mucho, y realmente no quería hacerlal llorar. Pero no podía dejarla así esperando... Lo que importa aquí es que Toshinori me pidió que le diera un mensaje: Toshi dio lo mejor de sí mismo y usó todo su poder y su fuerza para mantener la armonía en un mundo donde su hijo, Izuku, pudiera vivir en paz junto con todas las personas que Toshinori Yagi amaba."

Inko sintió las lágrimas empezar a bajar por sus mejillas con cada palabra... Toshi murió... ¿Para que Izuku viviera feliz?... Hisashi se fue para que pudieran vivir felices. Toshi murió para su felicidad... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Espero que encuentre la felicidad con su esposo, y que su hijo crezca fuerte y sano. Ojalá pronto puedan escuchar las historias del gran avatar Toshinori mejor conocido como All Might, que el avatar pueda volver a salir al mundo y no quede como historias para dormir.

Atentamente: Mirai Sasaki".

Al terminar de leer sintió algo junto a su pierna. Sus lágrimas seguían ahí, pero ver a su nene solo la obligó a agacharse para cargarlo. El niño llevó las manitas a su rostro, limpiando los ríos que corrían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Que tienes mamá?

— Yo... - se dejó limpiar las mejillas. — Nada. Solo... Leía algo. - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Lo llevó cargando al sofá, sentándose y sentandolo junto a ella. — Tuve un amigo llamado Toshinori. Junto a tu padre, fueron los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida. - Le acarició el cabello. Izuku se encogió en su lugar al sentir esas caricias. — Toshi fue un héroe. Hacía cosas que otros no podían. Me contaba historias... Las que te cuento antes de dormir.

Izuku parpadeó con asombro, moviéndose hacia ella.

— ¿¡Las de esas personas que pueden controlar los cuatro elementos?! ¿¡De esos héroes?! ¡Yo quiero ser un héroe! ¡Salvar a la gente es súper genial! - El niño empezó a saltar en el sillón con emoción. Ella asintió, pero su mirada seguía triste.

— ... No estés triste mamá... - El pequeño paró por un momento viendo la mirada triste de su madre - Yo te voy a ayudar a no estar triste. - Y con determinacion solo dijo — Es lo que hacen los héroes... ¿No? ¿Crees que pueda ser un héroe? - Y la abrazó.

Inko solo comenzó llorar más fuerte, pero no pudo evitar tomar a su nene y llenarlo de besos en las mejillas y su frente, e Izuku comenzó a reír con los besitos que le estaba dando su mamá, apretando sus ojos de forma sumamente tierna. Cuando Inko paró se quedó viendo la pulsera tejida en la mano de su mamá. ¡Antes la había visto! Y le gusta mucho. Era de colores bonitos: Azul, Amarillo, Rojo, y su color favorito el verde. Estiró la manita hacia la mano de su mamá y la jaló viendo la pulsera.

A veces decía cosas que podían no tener sentido en el momento, sobretodo por lo olvidadizo que era. Era algo molesto no poder recordar muchas cosas de su vida, pero a veces le llegaban pequeños recuerdos a su cabecita que le decían cosas que, si bien él sabía que no había vivido, en cierto punto se sentían como si fueran sus propios recuerdos. Era extraño.

— ¡Este es un amuleto de la suerte! - Izuku jaló la pulsera un poco, pero con mucho cuidado. Inko se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso. Ella nunca le dijo qué era... — ¡Es bonita! ¡Son las cuatro naciones en una!

— ... Izuku... Yo no... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¡Simplemente lo se!

"Simplemente lo se"... Toshinori le ha la hablado de las diversas formas en que la gente descubría que era un avatar. Sabía que a Kyoshi la detectaron mucho después mientras creían que otra persona era el avatar, que a Korra la detectaron porque controlaba los elementos a diestra y siniestra desde pequeña, y que a Aang lo detectaron porque jugaba con cosas que eran de los antiguos avatares...

Izuku vio a su mamá de nuevo, y se acurrucó junto a ella con sueño.

— Esa pulsera... Era mía... - Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Inko solo... Sintió algo muy pesado caerle en los hombros.

No. No no no no. No. No podía ser. No. ¿Cómo creen? No.

¿Por qué? ¿Su hijo? ¿Su bebé? ¿Era el…? No. No no no. No podía ser. ¡Su hijo ni siquiera era un maestro! ¡Izuku era un niño normal sin poderes, como el otro 50% de sus compañeros de clase! ¡Ella debería saber si era un maestro, si lo fuera! ¡¿No?!

A menos que todavía no sepan que puede...

Desde que su bebito nació, supo que había algo raro en él... O más bien, que había algo especial en su nene. Esas miradas melancólicas en esos ojos viejos pero brillantes e ingenuos, sus olvidos tan poco comunes en niños de su edad, los movimientos y forma de hablar tan torpes, su sensibilidad hacia los demás, su amigo Katsuki diciéndole con la mirada que su niño tenía algo desde que estaba en su vientre, las miradas extrañas que todavía le daba el chico rubio... Ese nacimiento tan repentino en la noche de luna llena...

Era demasiado obvio, tanto, que dolía.

Maldita sea.

"¿Por qué es tan cruel el mundo? Mi amigo muere, mi esposo no vuelve... Y mi niño, mi Izuku, va a sufrir por un maldito ciclo que no se puede romper".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final. ¡Escribir ésto fue doloroso pero también divertido! Espero les haya gustado, que les hayan gustado los obvios plot twists también. Intenté mantener el misterio pero no estoy seguro de si lo logré. ¡Pero fue muy divertido!
> 
> ¡Manténganse alerta por si continúo ésta saga!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues éste es un fanfic que comencé a escribir después de simplemente imaginarme a los personajes si estuvieran en avatar. Sé que existen ya muchos fanfics así, e incluso fanarts. Pero quise intentarlo yo. Espero les guste <3
> 
> Como viene por ahí, ésta es apenas la primer parte hehehe
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero le den una oportunidad y dejen comentarios <3


End file.
